


Love & Hate

by ohthislove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Handcuffs, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthislove/pseuds/ohthislove
Summary: You’re a part of the Avengers, and you’ve finally captured the man you’ve been hunting down for weeks: the god of mischief himself.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Love & Hate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theimaginesyouneveraskedfor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/gifts).



> here’s a drabble for theimaginesyouneveraskedfor's writing game on tumblr. my prompts were handcuffs and enemies. please enjoy!

“Are the handcuffs really necessary?”

Your hand latched onto Loki’s arm and dragged him along behind you. “Why don’t you make this as easy for yourself as possible and be quiet?”

“A feat many have undertaken but none have accomplished.” You yanked him forward by the arm a little harsher than you should have, and his smirk faltered for a second as he regained his balance. “No need to be so rough. I did agree to come along willingly, remember?”

“Something I still don’t understand. You’ve been smiling about it the whole time,” you said through gritted teeth.

His ever present smirk spread across his face again as if it had never left. “You always were quite perceptive, (Y/N). One of your more admirable traits.” You kept your lips glued together, and when you didn’t say anything, he continued, “Why aren’t you celebrating? You’ve finally caught me after all this time, and I have it on good authority that you’ve been trying to track me down for a while.”

“I just want to turn you in and get you off my back.”

His smirk merely grew. “Don’t lie, darling. You’re obsessed with me.”

That made you stop in your tracks. You sharply spun on your heel to face him. “You’re delusional.”

He laughed, a sound like the peel of silver bells echoing in your ears. “Admit it. Even my own brother couldn’t be bothered to come after me, yet here you are, halfway across the galaxy just to take me down.”

Suddenly, you grabbed him by the front of his tunic and brought him close to you so his face was inches from yours. “Listen to me,” you hissed. “I don’t care about you at all. I’m only here because I was told to be, otherwise I wouldn’t give two shits about where you went off to. You mean absolutely nothing to me.”

He faked a pained expression. “Oh, darling, you’ve hurt my feelings.”

You balled the fabric in your fists tighter. “Call me darling one more time and see what happens.”

He quirked a challenging brow. “Is that a threat? Because I think I’d like to see what you have in mind.”

It felt like one second, pure, unadulterated rage was coursing through your veins, and the next, your lips were on his. You pulled back as quickly as it had happened. You stared at him, and the look of shock on his face mirrored yours. It was the first time you had seen him look even the slightest bit vulnerable.

But the smirk was quick to return to his face. “That’s a dirty trick, (Y/N). I’m handcuffed. How am I supposed to fight back?” Suddenly, he raised his hands and waved them in the air. “There. Now we’ve got a fair fight.”

You furrowed your brows. “What the....” You went to reach for him, but your hands didn’t move. Your eyes widened as you realized they were now restrained behind your back. “How did you—”

He cut you off as he grabbed you and spun you around, pinning you against the wall. The air was knocked out of your lungs as your arms were crushed against the wall behind you. He leaned down so his lips grazed the shell of your ear when he whispered, “You’re not the only one with tricks up your sleeve, you know.”

He kicked your legs apart and forced his knee between yours. He lifted the hem of your skirt and pushed it above your hips, baring the underwear you had on to him. His large hands gripped your hips at the same time he moved his leg up and down, rubbing his thigh against your clothed core.

Your breath caught in your throat, and your face grew hot. He stared down at you, the look in his emerald green eyes intense, like he was examining every move you made and nothing could tear his gaze away from you. He wasn’t smirking anymore. It felt like your brain had turned off as you tilted your face upwards, your nose brushing against his and lips parted, silently begging for another kiss.

He connected your lips once more, and you could feel him smiling against your lips. He shoved his hand down your underwear and dipped his fingers between your folds, spreading your wetness along the length of your slit. He found your clit and rubbed light, fast circles. You involuntarily bucked your hips, and he swallowed the moan that escaped your throat.

He pulled away from your lips and leaned his weight on his arm above your head. “I can tell you want more, darling.” He quickened the pace of his fingers. “But you’re going to have to say it to get it.”

You threw your head back against the wall. “Please.” You frantically humped his hand. “Please, Loki.”

“Please what?” He leered down at you, bordering on lecherous.

“Please,” you panted, “please, Loki, fuck me.”

He removed his hand from your underwear, and you couldn’t help the whine that bubbled out of your throat. He undid his pants and pushed them down to his knees so his hardening cock sprung free from its confines. He pushed your panties to the side and positioned his tip at your entrance. He slowly pushed into you, and you gladly welcomed him.

He slid into your heat to his hilt until his pelvis met yours. Your walls hugged him snugly, and you could feel every vein and ridge along his throbbing cock inside you. He pulled his hips back only to thrust back into you, causing you to yelp. He snaked his arms around your waist and held you close to him as he continued his onslaught on your pussy. Your hands flexed against the cuffs, desperate to hold onto him.

“This feels so right, doesn’t it?” His warm breath fanned your face. “We were made for each other. After all, darling, there’s a fine line between love and hate.”

He lifted your leg so it rested on his hip, changing the angle he rocked into you at so the head of his cock dragged against that spot inside of you that made you go wild. The obscene squelch as he rammed into you filled the air along with your rising moans. He buried his face in your neck and attached his lips to your neck. There was no doubt in your mind you would find a wine-colored bruise blossoming there in the mirror later.

You came with a high-pitched mewl, your pussy clamping down on his cock. His thrusts grew uneven and sloppy before he spilled himself inside of you, coating your walls with his cum. Your chests rose and fell in tandem, and you rested your forehead on his shoulder as you came down from your high.

He pulled out of you and adjusted his pants. “Now, as much as I hate to leave you like this, darling, I don’t want the chase to end just yet.”

Your mind cleared at his words. “Can’t you at least take the handcuffs off?” Your shoulders were already starting to ache from your arms being wrenched behind your back, and the metal of the cuffs dug into the skin of your wrists.

His lips curled into a teasing smirk. “Now where would be the fun in that?” He cupped your face in his hands and pressed a bruising kiss to your lips. “Goodbye, darling. I look forward to seeing you again soon.”

And with that, he took off, leaving you slumped against the wall with his cum cooling on your thighs.


End file.
